The Take Over! Remade
|writer = |directed = |title card = |next = "Stuck On The Moon Remade"}} The Take Over! Remade is the first episode of the first season of Leader Plankton! Remade, and the first overall. Characters * Leader Plankton * Sir Sandy * SpongeBob SquarePants Plot Plankton takes over the sea, and Sandy tries to stop him. Transcript Sheldon J. Plankton, an evil mastermind and scientist, was getting to work on a brand new invention of his. Plankton invents a very giant robot version of himself. He hops in, and begins to stomp around the city, shouting "YOU ARE ALL MINE!" Plankton steps out of his robot and states "ATTENTION, BIKINI BOTTOM! I WILL NOW BE THE NEW RULER OF THIS PLACE!" "SAYS WHO," asks a fish, before Plankton vaporizes him. This causes the other fish to fear and immediately drop on their knees to worship Plankton and to recognize him as their new führer (suck it, FANDOM) Squidward nervously walks up to Sheldon and asks "uh, Sheldon, if I may, can I be under your service?" Plankton ponders the answer for a short bit and says "Ok, you'll be my new bodyguard. Plankton says, "from now on, you will all call me Leader Plankton!" and starts killing the fish. Some escape, and Plankton grabs Spongebob and says "since you're a constant foiler of my plans, you will be taken prisoner in my Bucket of Evil!" Spongebob screams "NOO" and then says, "wait, what's your Bucket of Evil?" "The Chum Bucket, you fucking dumbass," Plankton says as he walks off with Spongebob in his robot's hand. Plankton looks at Patrick eating his hand completely unaware of what is happening, picks up him up and says "you'll be my bodyguard guard as well," and Patrick says, "huh?" as Plankton approaches the Bucket of Evil. Cut to Spongebob being put in a giant cage. "Let me out," he screams, and Plankton replies calmly "No." That's a lie. He didnt say it calmly. Cut to Sandy's treedome, where Sir Sandy is marching inside. "Greetings, Anti-Plankton," she says, "as you may or may not know, Bikini Bottom was recently taken over by Sheldon Plankton." "What do you mean, 'you may or may not know?' That was 10 fucking minutes ago," says a fish in the audience, "and how do you expect us to be safe from Plankton when you spray painted 'Anti-Plankton' on the side of your treedome?" "Shut the fuck up," says Sir Sandy, "as i was saying, here's my plan. I'll race over to the Bucket of Evil and break in. Then, I'll wrestle Patrick and kill the bastard Sheldon." "Good plan," says a fish. Cut to Sandy running behind a rock. She sees Cheapskate Krabs (yes, Krabs is now working for Leader Plankton) and Squidward having a conversation. "It's hard to masturbate if you have these damn claws," says Krabs, and Sandy walks up to the front entrance. "Halt," says Squidward as he sees Sandy, "you are not permitted to enter! We will now arrest you!" SS says "uh, look! Money and clarinets!" and Krabs and Squidward run off to where SS pointed. The shot cuts to Squidward and Krabs searching the ground while SS sneaks into the Bucket of Evil in the background. "Something tells me there aren't clarinets and money here," says Squidward. Cut to the inside of the BoE, where Sandy tackles Patrick. She puts Patrick on a rocket and launches it into space. Leader Plankton is on his throne, sees what's happening and yells "GET THE SQUIRREL!" however, none of his guards hear him shout this. "Sheldon," said Sandy. "Sandy," said Plankton back. Sandy breaks Plankton's throne and grabs Plankton. This catches Plankton off guard, but he has come prepared. He presses a button and Sandy is ejected from the BoE. Cut to the outside, where Krabs and Squidward are still searching for their items. "I think we were tricked," says Squidward, but Krabs shuts him up. Cut to the rocket, and it crash-lands on the moon. "Uh-oh," says Patrick. Appearances *TBA Trivia *TBA Reviews TBD Category:Leader Plankton! Remade Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes directed by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes directed by Squidnerd Category:The Terrible Travis Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Squidnerd